JRPGs and Family
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Hope is asked to play a video game. OTP challenge Day 3 prompt, "Gaming/watching a movie".


JRPGs and Family

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: Day 3 prompt! I probably won't load every single one of these on this website, but for the ones that "niche" fandoms, I'm definitely posting. I got this prompt from a 30-day OTP prompt online, but I got the inspiration from an adorable piece of fanart. See if you can guess which JRPG I'm talking about by the end of the fic, XP

Summary: Hope is asked to play a video game. Day 3 prompt, "Gaming/watching a movie".

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Bright green eyes peeked into the home office of Director Hope Estheim, followed by the small appendages of one very precocious eight year old and his beautiful blue eyed baby sister. Petal pink hair and a shocking mane of silver walked quietly over to the man in the computer chair, though their sneak attack was deterred by the giggles of an excited four year old.

Hope quickly turned to face his two children, noting with interest the bored look on his son's face and the beaming smile that spread to his daughter's eyes. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his one and only baby girl climbed up into his lap, giggling again.

"Daddy!" She cried out, hugging Hope around his neck. He pressed a kiss into her silver hair that was so much like his own and waited to see what his son was going to do.

Hope didn't have to wait long. With a minuscule frown on his face, the boy flopped on the arm of Hope's chair, looking up at him with sparkling green eyes like Hope had as child, "Daaaaaaaaadddddd."

"Yes, Fayt?"

"Seven and me are bored."

"Remember Fayt, it's 'Seven and I'."

Huffing in a way that only his mother, Claire "Lightning" Estheim née Farron could, the little boy rolled his eyes and responded with a slightly annoyed, "Tch. Fine. Seven and I are bored."

Happy that his son was well onto the path of speaking proper English, Hope patted the boy's rose colored hair, "Well then, we'll just have to do something about that. Was there anything you wanted to do?"

Seven sat in her father's lap, humming and playing with her favorite chocobo doll. Fayt blinked up at Hope, pondering the answer to his question.

Hope waited patiently, lifting an eyebrow as his son crossed his arms over his chest in perfect Lightning style. After a moment, Fayt put his arms down, looking up to his father hopefully (bahahaha!), "Dad! Let's go play video games!"

Nodding his approval, Hope gently set his daughter down on her feet so he could get up from the chair, "Just let me save my work and I'll be there in a minute."

The two children scampered off to the family living room, though Hope knew Seven didn't want to play with them. She just liked being with her brother at all times.

In the living room, Fayt made sure his sister was sitting safely on the couch before walking to the TV and booting up the family gaming console, "Listen Seven, this is a grown up game, okay? You can't play with me and Dad."

"Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy," Seven said, in a sing-song voice. She leaned back on the couch to play with her chocobo again when another pink head entered the room. Before the little girl could shout a greeting, Lightning covered her lips with her finger, earning a giggle from her daughter as she snuck up on her eldest child.

"Does that mean I can't play either?"

Fayt spun around in surprise, only to be attacked by his mother's playful poke to his forehead. With a soft smile, she gave him a tiny flick to the skull, eliciting a cry from the child.

"Mooooooooooom!"

"Why aren't you letting your sister play?" Lightning asked, her blue eyed gaze falling on the pouting face of her son.

"But Mom~! Seven doesn't even like video games and Dad said-!"

"That we could play video games together." At that moment, Hope walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Seven. The four year old giggled and wasted no time climbing into her father's lap as she had earlier.

"Oh?" Lightning's fist landed on her hip and both boys grew a bit nervous. "Fine then. I'll play too."

"Y-you will?!" Fayt cried, an incredulous look on his face. His mom NEVER played video games with them. Ever!

"Sure. It can't be too hard, can it?"

Hope laughed outright. Sometimes Lightning was too brave for her own good.

An Hour Later

"I'm done playing with you guys."

Hope tried to hold back his laughter at the frustrated look on Lightning's face. He could see how tightly she was gripping the controller and felt bad for not warning her that they were underleveled.

"I mean, really. I've never seen such an impractical outfit for sword fighting."

"Back then, you wore some pretty impractical things too, Light," Hope replied, mirthfully. His remark got him a decorative pillow to the face. Fayt and Seven howled in laughter.

"Anyway, Hope, you switch characters with me," Lightning said, resolutely. They were going to get through this boss fight if it was the last thing she did.

"Light, the reason why you're not doing so great is because she's a healer; she's much better at healing than offen-" Hope was cut off by Lightning shoving her controller in his direction.

"Back then, you were a pretty good healer, Hope."

Hope playfully rolled his eyes and took the controller from his wife, feeling his insides warm at the twinkling mischief in her crystal blue eyes. The two traded controllers while his son resumed the game.

"Okay, Mom, so now you're the guy with the long hair and the sword, Dad's playing as the pink princess, and I'll be the wolf-dog-thing. If the computer helps us out with that spear lady, we should be able to do this!"

"Right!" both parents chorused, feeling a surge of pride at their little strategist.

Not one to be left out, Seven echoed her parents with her hand raised, "Right!"

"Let's take out this boss!" Fayt cried, just as the battle's rousing background music began.

The End


End file.
